


Please don’t hurt him

by sol3ilBr1llant



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Hurt then lots of fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know what broken arm counts as? Minor injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Oh and Clint barton, Wanda/the Kaplan’s pop up here and there, cause fluff is good shit, mentions of america chavez and David Alleyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol3ilBr1llant/pseuds/sol3ilBr1llant
Summary: Some massive hurt comfort cause I wasn’t feeling great, Also first fic :D, so um hope you guys like..and uh yeah
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a typical Manhattan night, the city is still bustling and busy, cars roaming the glowing roads and skyscrapers are beaming bright, in a corner apartment of the city there’s a couple dancing by their window, a tallish blonde guy with Sandy green scaled skin, beaming at the smaller black haired boy he’s holding by the waist, they twirl around a little more as the song dies down...

“So let’s say...order takeout now...dinner at 7, mandalorian at 8...lightsaber duel at 9 then snuggle at 10..?” The taller of the men sighs happily 

“We can’t miss the duel again...they’re gonna think you’re slacking teddy bear~” the smaller awkwardly yet still flirtatiously responds, softly stomping against the wooden floors... 

“Oh I’m slacking...well we can go right now” 

“Oh yeah well let’s go” 

The boys square up to one another before bursting into a fit of laughter and snuggling up to eachother. “Order dinner then Billy~” Teddy purrs 

After a few hours Billy and Teddy’s phones go off, “hello..?” Billy quietly asks, the person who answers is Tommy..his brother “look kinda need you...” 

“Nuh-uh night off...we had a deal.!” Billy grumbles as he stands to wander around...

“Yeah well hostage situation” Tommy continues and billy looks to teddy 

“We’ll be right there” billy hangs up and goes to their room at which point teddy follows.

“What’s up..?” Teddy calmly asks 

Billy explains the situation and they suit up and fly off to the area of the scene, a local hospital..


	2. Chapter 2

the pair meet Tommy at the scene, who’s there with Kate, they’re tending to one of the doctors there, despite her insisting she’s fine 

“Doc??! What the hell happened” billy yelps, watching the woman, his therapist, being forced to sit.

“Oh...hi” the doctor responds quite cheerily despite the circumstances, and the blood pouring from her side, of which she is clutching.

“She said she saw the guy” Kate hums at the boys, who walk over..

“Any other hostages?” 

“No they’re all safe...but yes I did see the man...he had two vials of someone’s blood in his hand, rummaging through my damned files..” the doctor huffs, “quite rude really...but I didn’t see any names on them..” she continues 

As they’re talking, the police at the scene start shouting as someone runs past the area, of which the group of supes immediately go after him, chasing him into a apartment complex, which teddy and billy realise is the same one they live in...


	3. Chapter 3

The group get inside and decide to split up, billy and teddy take the top floors, Kate the bottom, and Tommy does a quick full sweep...hoping to find the guy..billy and teddy decide to knock on everyone’s doors, telling them to stay inside until everything was sorted, Kate decides to do the same for the lower floor, 

Tommy goes into each apartment searching them head to toe, before leaving...

he gets to teddy and Billy’s apartment...after opening the door he walks inside..

the place is trashed..there’s broken glass and a strewn up pride flag on the floor, any photos of the couple were on the floor..strangely enough, Tommy couldn’t find any pictures of billy, the only parts left behind were of teddy or his parents.

Tommy quietly leaves the apartment, and they all meet at the top floor, a one person suite..the smell from the door alone is musty and old, like a mouldy room...

“That’s...fucking hideous..” Kate gags...

teddy can only cringe as he busts the door down..

“I’ll go in first...light the way?” Billy quietly murmurs as he steps inside, creating a few balls of blue light, after a few seconds he gives them a thumbs up to come in, when they do billy has his hood up staring at a door.

they all search different parts of the area, Tommy searches cupboards and the upper floor, teddy and Kate deal with the lower floor.

“This..is a fucking horror show..” billy hisses “it’s worse than my room after a depressed episode..” he continues, although Kate and teddy glare at billy for that joke “noted as not funny..” billy whines 


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst looking around, Kate spots the vials of blood in a mini-fridge, she takes the chance to read the labels, it causes her to recoil in horror 

“William...Kaplan” Kate instantly looks at teddy, who’s found a board full of news clippings and the photos of billy from the apartment 

“Billy...” teddy whimpers...”it’s time to go...” 

“Give me a second, I’ve found a sec-!!” 

Billy is cut off with his own bloodcurdling screech as he’s tackled and injected with some form of sedative, teddy and Kate instantly turn to fighting stances and Tommy races downstairs, the person holding billy pulls out a gun sending Tommy towards the others 

“You’re going to let us leave...or it goes into his skull..” he sinisterly says as he points the gun at a barely conscious Billy’s neck, Billy quietly whimpers and murmurs, making extremely weak attempts to escape as he slips deeper under the influence of the drug, Kate draws her bow... “LET HIM GO!!” she screams, tears try to well in her eyes but she can’t show weakness..not now. 

“Ahah little girl...” he says as he takes the safety off the gun...this guys serious...the others have no choice but to let him leave...teddy stands still as a rock, shock waves over him, this can’t be happening..as the man leaves he whispers into Billy’s ear “get us away from here....or the blondie gets it..” Billy does as he’s told, which sends the group reeling..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two are a bit dark, so felt I should warn despite having tags ^^

In the next week, the three spend ages, checking the apartment all over for a clue, there’s nothing, it’s like he’s been there again since they left and swiped all the evidence, Tommy and Kate return to their own lives, heartbroken with the loss...

Teddy has to break the news to Billy’s family, it’s a somber tear filled moment, with teddy vowing to do everything he can to get Billy back...

In that week a package had arrived at the apartment whilst Teddy had been out, he picked it up and used a talon like finger to slice the package open, the label had read “Open immediately” he lifted the flaps to find only a ring, a mobile phone and a dvd disc...Teddy’s eyes grew wide with horror...they weren’t just anyone’s phone and ring..they were Billy’s. 

Teddy immediately sat down at the kitchen island and picked the phone up, clicking the lock button only to find the screen to be a picture of Billy, he was bound and sobbing his eyes out,

the person taking the photo has his other arm wrapped around Billy, Teddy’s blood curdled and boiled with rage..he gently picked up the ring and placed it on one of his own fingers, it gave him a tingle of comfort..

before he grabbed the disc, and put it into the player usually used for their date nights, as the disc in there was a copy of revenge of the sith... the disc takes a few seconds to load as teddy quietly sits himself down in front of his screen, anxiously twiddling his fingers before the screen plays a recording


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello Theodore~” a shaggy, sinister looking man says, his voice reeks with insincerity, he continues after a few screams from the background, screams that make teddy want to hide and smash the screen, but he won’t...he needs to watch. “I hope you’re well, teddy...I hope you’re just fine...billy isnt..” 

he pauses again and wanders into the background, the man returns a few seconds later returns dragging a sobbing screeching Wiccan into the frame, “We’ve been together for a week now and look at him, begging at my feet for mercy” mercy sounds hideous, it sounds mocking and crude...

Teddy sits on his apartments wooden floor for a hour before immediately handing everything but the ring over to the police as he was advised by not only his parents in law but also his royal advisors...knowing interfering could cause intergalactic war, as he had been advised he’d taken this to the police, earths police...but a week in had heard nothing...a week became two and then he’d had more than enough of earths useless police force..no it was time for him to get involved 2 and a half weeks was too long...


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy goes to his room and changes into a emperors uniform completed with a sword, a sheath and billowing cape, before teleporting to the Kree-skrull alliances flagship, well technically his flagship, but that wasn’t important...after meeting with his advisors and discussing the situation it is decided that it is for the alliance to deal with. 

“I don’t care what you do...I just want the whole..fucking armada here Now...!” Theodore hisses from the throne he was sat on...his usually warm, happy demeanour was replaced by a anxious, Impatient temper.

Earth had failed him so now he was doing what he was to protect his family, his husband...even if war was the consequence, all he wanted was to feel the embrace of his husband..... teddy waits for the location to be found, which takes about a hour, and for the armada to arrive.

After receiving the news of the armadas arrival, teddy makes a few phone calls, the first is to Tommy, whom is more than happy to help, the second to Kate who is also completely ok with the plan, and the last is to his parents in law...who he calmly asks to meet him at a hospital in Manhattan as he had found billy...teddy then stands as a portal opens to the location, where he is met by Tommy and Kate, who seem amazed by the army surrounding them. 

Teddy breathes in calmly before giving a short speech “we’re here to rescue the Prince-consort and to arrest his...keeper...he is mine to deal with...you will be backup if I am injured as well as helping to find the Prince consort...after all it is a large area, Kate you will take squadron A and Tommy, squadron B...C and D will prevent escape if necessary...”

suddenly the sounds of soldiers fill the area as they burst into the facility,billy, who had been locked in a cupboard, senses teddy’s presence and begins to eagerly pound at the door, he didn’t care about his injuries or his hunger, the weeks of pain and torture were replaced by adrenaline, he wanted to be with teddy, with his big green space lizard...or whatever his tired woozy brain wanted to call him.

Teddy, Tommy and Kate burst into the warehouse, Teddy walks up to the perpetrator of all of this, the man who caused all this pain, Teddy wanted nothing more than to snap his neck...but he knew better than to sink to this monsters level instead Teddy grabs him by the neck and slams him into a wall, before punching him unconscious, then dropping his body. 

“Nice one” Kate smoothly quips 

“...deserved it” teddy remarks sternly, his mind turns to Billy and they begin to search the building.

Tommy zips off and around the warehouse checking every nook and cranny for Billy, before stopping at a rusty cupboard, he thought he heard noise so decided to stop, Tommy merely says “hello...? Anyone in there..?...Billy??” he waits for a few minutes before hearing a weak 

“T-Tommy...?” 

Tommy immediately grabbed the door using his powers to shake the door so fast it blew off its hinges, on the dirty floors is the boy he called a brother, his suit is dusty, and slightly mucky...Tommy helps him to his feet and holds him as he yells out to the others, Kate is the first to run other immediately embracing billy into a hug, at which billy hisses in pain and tries to hold his arm up..

“Oh thank god you’re alive!! ” Kate embraces, her voice is one filled with joy 

Billy is unable to respond as he collapses into his brothers arms, who struggles to hold him as teddy runs over, scooping him up into a bridal hold and covering his thin frail form with his deep magenta cape, they all leave quickly and go to meet at the hospital teddy had told Billy’s parents to meet him at, after a few minutes they arrive and Billy is immediately whisked off to surgery and the group of family and friends are left to wait..


	8. Chapter 8

“Well...fuck..” Tommy sighs...he’s sat fiddling around, unable to sit still..nothing new. Kate’s on her phone, Billy’s parents are huddled together closely, teddy quietly places a hand on Billy’s mother’s shoulder, which makes her look at him, softly smile and hold it, teddy tenderly smiles back, tears form in his eyes, there’s a underlying sombre mood in the waiting area..

After a few minutes a middle aged woman walks into the waiting room..her auburn hair is pinned up in a scruffy bun using a pen, she walks over to the group

“Hi...uhh not sure who knows me or not but I’m Leanne...teddy you know me but uhh...I’m Billy’s therapist..just checking on you lot..” she sounds anxious herself...

as Leanne walks over to Billy’s parents, teddy goes to Tommy who’s still fidgeting...”look if you’re just going to fidget you can do me a damned favour cant you..?” Teddy sighs, fear is pricking at his neck, worrying about billy...even though he shouldn’t..he’s safe now.. Teddy fiddles around his clothing for a minute before pulling a keychain out of his pocket, there are 3 keys on it...”the middle one is the key to the door of our apartment, I’ll text you what I need you to do..” teddy hands it over to Tommy who zips off almost immediately. 

“What’d you send him off for..?” Kate quietly asks teddy who sits back down.

“Oh...just some clothes for...billy...I know as soon as he’s up and about he’s gonna wanna get that gown off...he hates them” teddy chuckles to himself, imagining billy tugging at it like a angry gremlin, Kate snorts a little at the idea as well...


	9. Chapter 9

Unaware Billy’s parents and therapist had gone into his room, teddy’s looks around only for a staff member to point to Billy’s room...Kate and teddy look at eachother and quietly peek their heads in 

“He should be ok, at least according to these... his arm has a fracturebut it’s mostly healed, will need two weeks in a cast..and at least another two in a brace...the leg has been stitched up but may be a bit sore to walk on...so probably best not too..” a nurse softly remarks to Billy’s mother, who’s petting Billy’s night black hair, as she holds up a stack of files “billy is on some strong stuff though...so it might take some time for him to come too...at which point we’ll have to see how he’s feeling..” she continues, she spots the pair in the doorway and makes a small motion for them to enter the room, they both sit on a set of seats, kates is on Billy’s right, next to a series of machines and a IV drip...teddy sits by Billy’s parents, Billy’s therapist is stood in the corner of the room. “I should probably call Wanda...” teddy murmurs.. “she’ll want to know...if that’s ok with you Rebecca?”He asks Billy’s mother, who’s still petting Billy’s hair.

“Of course it’s ok teddy..” Rebecca smiles, before returning her attention to her sleeping son..” ...he’s so..pale” she whimpers

Teddy quietly leaves the room for a few minutes 

“Ms.Kaplan I’m so sorry..” Kate quietly says...she looks ready to burst into tears “we...we shouldn’t of-“ 

Rebecca calmly cuts Kate off “Kate..none of what happened is your fault..no one could’ve prevented or seen this..please don’t blame yourself..also call me Rebecca..” she tenderly tells Kate, her tone is motherly and warm..

Teddy walks back into the room, he looks a bit better, and is clutching his phone “she said she’s going to be here as soon as possible..” 

Rebecca nods softly before sitting up, and turning to her husband

“can you get the boys Jeff..? They’ll be finishing school soon..” she queries

Jeff, Billy’s father, only nods and stands before kissing his wife on the head, petting Billy’s head and leaving, his overall tone seems deeply distressed by it all.. 

Not even a moment later, a large red flash erupts from outside, followed by a distraught sounding “William Kaplan?!” A brunette woman bursts into the room, she is clothed in a scarlet red trench coat, some auburn jeans and a pair of red heels..she looks close to crying 

“Rebecca I’m so sorry..I would’ve been here sooner..!” She sobs as she sits by the woman. 

“It’s alright Wanda...they said he’ll be ok..” Rebecca comfortingly says, holding Wanda’s hand..

“Hi..” teddy quietly peeps out as he makes a weak wave at her, which he gets a warm smile from his other mother in law back, the two women begin to quietly talk about stuff as Tommy returns 

“Dude clean your apartment..” he yells, as he sits earning a stern look from his mother “sorry mama..”

Tommy hands teddy the bag, which teddy places down by his feet after about a hour Rebecca gets a phone-call which she quietly takes outside, it’s just Jeff saying he’s got the boys and is going to take them home, so she can stay with billy.. 


	10. Chapter 10

After a 2hr wait, the night haired boy’s eyes sleepily open, a light soft groan escapes his mouth as he tries to move, teddy is the first to see him, moving closer into him and petting his forehead “shhh...” he tenderly whispers “you’re alright..you’re safe now billy bear...” he continues whispering to the boy who’s head drowsily leans onto the others arm, which makes him chuckle softly..

Kate walks into the room holding a stack of coffees, one of which she gives to teddy before setting them down “hey...how is he..?” She softly ask, taking notice to Billy’s sleeping head on teddy’s arm still..

”just came too..but still seems high as a kite..” teddy whispers back, moving his arm a little so Billy’s head leans on his shoulder instead

Another hour or so passes before billy properly comes too, the medication wearing off, as his hazel eyes stare at his surroundings, mostly consisting of white and sleeping family and friends, Billy’s head slowly turns to the machinery and then quickly to the door, a jolt of fear comes down him before a sense of ease...it’s his therapist..

“Hi..sleep well?” She quietly ponders, choosing to stand...billy shakes his head a little before asking 

“what the hell is going on...?” 

“You don’t remember?” His therapist continues, starting to write on a clipboard, “or you don’t remember being here in particular?” 

“Yeah...that one..” billy groggily says as he attempts to sit up only to spot his arm..it’s wrapped in a blue cast 

“Huh...got the colour right at least..” he continues “so...they..” his voice shakes a little as he looks around..”heh...it’s nothing..” 

“Billy...? What is it..?” Leanne probes, typical therapist...

“They found me...he kept saying they forgot and that they didn’t care..” billy blubbers “I knew they didn’t..but it plays at you...Y’know?” 

“Of course they haven’t..they’re your family billy..what happened..it was horrid..it’ll take some time to work through..but it will get better..they’ll always stay by you..” Leanna soothingly responds..

Billy nods softly as he dozes off again, head leaning back onto teddy’s shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

After a good week in the hospital..Billy was finally discharged, after being handed meds and his therapy being upped, the entire flight (via a winged teddy) was quiet, Billy seemed a little distant...almost afraid of being outside...

Once they’d finally gotten into the apartment Teddy carefully led billy down on the sofa, the latter of the two was still quiet, starting to stare at the ceiling...Teddy, hoping to cut the tension a bit, quietly sits by Billy’s side on the floor, in between the coffee table and couch...

“Hey bud..?” Teddy quietly asks, nuzzling Billy’s neck, which made billy flinch a little, sending teddy recoiling...”um..want something to eat..? A drink perhaps..?” 

“No thank you teddy..” billy quietly responds..

Later on, teddy tries again, only to find billy staring at the ceiling still...it was like he wasn’t even there...teddy decides to try to get him out of it..even if it’s for five minutes..

“Hey billy bear...” teddy softly asks the black haired boy again...”wanna take a bath..?” He softly whispers..

Billy turns to look at him, he softly smiles at the blond boy...

“Sure...I would...but uh..cast?” Billy calmly replies

“Ok..well uh...wrap it up? I mean it’s not like we’re not used to it” teddy remarks, going to kiss Billy’s forehead only for billy to flinch and hiss..”sorry...” teddy quickly moves away, and goes to their room, and into the bathroom, starting to run a bath for the two of them, he goes to retrieve his husband only to find him in the kitchen, wrapping a plastic bag around his cast, tongue sticking out of his mouth. 


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy crouches down to Billy’s level and helps him with the process. 

“I don’t need help I’m still capable of doing things dear..” billy snarkily says to Teddy, who finishes the thing up.. 

“Well you’re kinda luke skywalker-ed right now so I think you do..” teddy says back. He pets Billy’s hair kisses him on the head,teddy proceeds to pick up billy and carry him upstairs...”I can still walk” billy huffs 

“Actually you’re not allowed too..so as of now you can’t..” teddy says as he nuzzles into billy..


	13. Chapter 13

Billy is placed onto the bed as Teddy proceeds to undress him, which he gets a couple of protests in the beginning “I’m not a kid I can undress myself...” he stubbornly pouts as teddy just continues, placing soft kisses on his shoulders as he removed his shirt and pants, thank god for Tommy...heh... if he hadn’t of gotten clothes billy would’ve been stuck in that dumb uncomfortable gown for a whole 2 weeks...after undressing Billy, Teddy calmly carries him into the bathroom 

“Once again..I can walk tee..” billy stubbornly hisses at his large lover, although teddy could tell he was in fact enjoying it..

“Shh...just relax..you.” Teddy proceeds to kiss Billy’s lips, before pulling away and turning the tap off “ need to relax..you need love and care..and I, as your husband, plan to give you that..ok?” God his voice was so tender and soft, for being such a big hunk...Teddy plops billy into the bath, and picks out a basket full of bath bombs..”which one do you want??” Billy’s head pokes out over the bath before he makes a attempt to point at a blue and greenish one..


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fluffdome

After a warm bath, the couple get out, teddy once again carrying billy into the bedroom onto the bed, after carefully putting his partner down, teddy grabs some pyjamas from the drawers, and some stuff for himself. 

He turns around to see billy attempting to get up. 

“Hey!” Teddy stammers, Billy immediately acts like nothing happened, smirking softly, lying him down on the bed, and changing him into the pjs, a baggy pair of pj pants, which have baby Yoda plastered all over them..

after dressing billy and removing the bag from his cast, teddy himself changes, nothing major, just some tightly Whities and a large shirt, with a nasa logo on it

, teddy stretches a little before tucking himself and billy in, first wrapping billy in a fleece blanket, and tucking a pillow under his cast, before getting in himself and shoving the duvet over him and his husband. 

Billy, feeling a little clingy, snuggles up closer to teddy..which he happily accepts and pulls him in closer, teddy calmly tucks portions of Billy’s hair behind his ears, taking time to play with the little star earrings he had, making billy turn many shades of red

and make a whiny sounding whimper. 

Teddy chuckles and nuzzles him a little, “you should rest...I don’t need you ending up in hospital again huh bubby..” he soothingly whispers, billy softly nods and nestles himself on teddy’s pec..expected but adorable still...

Later that night teddy is awoken by a scream...he jolts up looking around for his husband, Billy is next to him, coiled into himself and sobbing...teddy pulls billy into himself comfortingly which perks up Billy’s attention “h-hi...I’m fine..” he blubbers..the lie isn’t even necessary..teddy kisses his hair and nuzzles in between his neck and shoulder..”please honey..talk to me..just a little...you’re ok..” he coos, petting Billy’s hair and rubbing soft circles on his back..the smaller of the twos eyes begin to drowsily shut, the calm, the quiet..all but teddy, his soft words and tender eyes soothed him to sleep...


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, teddy wakes up in bed, his phone is vibrating nearby, the screen is flashing a harsh purple, one that makes him squint before going wide eyed “SHIt” he yells as he grabs it and answers “I’m so so sorry...overslept...” he tells the other person on the line...the phone-call lasts about ten minutes, in which teddy impatiently walks around the room anxiously waiting to get off the line...before his heart sinks...he has to go off planet...”n-no you don’t understand what that would do...h-...” Teddy’s cut off with a simple “then leave him..” before the line hangs up..

teddy goes to go downstairs but is met by a tired billy..clearly the nightmare affected him more than he was letting on...

“h-hi honey...” teddy nervously greets him, billy , he only goes into the bathroom and comes back out after a few minutes..and goes back downstairs..going into the kitchen to attempt to make some coffee, which Teddy hastily catches up to, and does for billy and himself...”so uh sleep well...after the..” he continues 

“..no I didn’t..” billy sips his coffee as he says this “I don’t know why it was so...real..” he continues..

Teddy sets his cup down and hugs Billy tightly, being careful and mindful of the cast...”it’s alright...we’re gonna work through this...you’ve got your meds..and the family and Leanne..and....me” teddy softly coos to billy as he kisses his head..

A Guilt ridden teddy sucks in a deep breath before announcing he has to leave...he’s very close to tears..

Billy looks at him...before quietly uttering “it’s ok..I understand baby...” teddy at first was surprised..but he could tell billy was hurting.....teddy carries billy upstairs with him, starting to pack a duffle-bag, whilst teddy grabs something from downstairs billy sneaks one of his jackets into it along with some colonge... so he doesn’t feel too lonely...and also quietly steals a large hoodie from teddy’s wardrobe 


	16. Chapter 16

Teddy also calls Leanne, Billy’s therapist to let her know...which she isn’t too pleased about and warns teddy to either drop billy off with his parents or find one of his friends to make sure billy isn’t alone...teddy does as soon as he’s off the phone, calling Kate, whom is more than happy to help...given the dull scene at the minute...she arrives a hour later, with lucky.

“Clint asked me too...I’ll clean up I swear” she explains as she takes her shoes off, before looking around for billy, who’s still upstairs...

Teddy quietly tells her everything “he takes his meds with breakfast...they make him sick without food..uhhh therapy appointment is..” teddy checks the calendar on the wall nearby “10am...Leanne knows, you should be allowed in with him..updates are welcome here” he continues “just...make sure nothing bad happens” teddy quickly rushes to a cupboard and pulls out a couple notes of money “should be enough for pizza...there’s always extra, also there’s a set stack for when I’m back the least I’m doing is paying you for this” teddy breathlessly continues kate goes to tell him he’s not paying her, before teddy’s carrying billy downstairs and leaving, making sure to smother billy with affection before he goes, who once again flinches at first but calms down after...teddy then leaves..


	17. Chapter 17

Kate, now alone, sits down on the couch with billy, both are joined by lucky, whom perks up Billy’s attention, lucky goes and sits on Billy’s chest, making him squeak “n-n..nice dog..” billy giggles as he pets the big golden retriever, who just settles..

Kate giggles softly and quietly snaps a picture, before trying to make conversation with her friend “so uh...how’s homelife..??” She ponders Billy doesn’t actually pay much mind to Kate at first appearing to have zoned out and instead petting lucky, before he perks up “oh yeah I means...it’s as fine as it can be Y’know got anakin-ed...” billy responds, as Kate sends the photo to teddy, who responds ,happily, with some heart emojis. 

The next Monday, Kate wakes up on the Kaplan-Altman’s couch, next to lucky...billy isn’t anywhere to be seen...it’s 9:30am, half a hour til Billy’s therapy...no big deal..she sits up and yawns, petting lucky as she manoeuvres arounds the couples kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal and pouring herself a bowl, thinking about the the past week, it had been pretty quiet, make sure he eats, make sure he takes the meds etc.,

as she grabs milk lucky runs upstairs and starts barking, Kate immediately follows the goldie only to find billy on the floor..

“Hi Kate...”

“Oh my god...what did you do?!” Kate shrieks, picking the 5,6” boy up. “Oh I fell...I wanted to shower..” 

Kate groans softly and helps billy to the large double bed in the middle of the room.. “Your Therapy appoiment is in half a hour...so uh...need any help there?” Kate ponders watching billy chew at his shirt in a attempt to get it off, before simply using one hand to pull it over him “nope...” he smugly quips 

Kate looks like she’s about to face palm as lucky jumps onto the bed, settling on the end of it, “oh my fucking god you’re a DUMBASS...” she laughs 


	18. Chapter 18

Teddy meanwhile was in a meeting, yet another boring meeting, where he was a show toy...the shining young emperor...as his phone went off, a look of embarrassment overcame him as he profusely apologised “I’m terribly sorry...Earth friends...they won’t know...my sincerest apologies..” he continues as he silenced his phone...

after about a hour the meeting ends and teddy manages to escape to his quarters, a large room, with a front row seat view of space and a bed bolted a bit off the ground, teddy tried to make it feel more himself with the addition of his travel bag and as he found out Billy’s jacket, which was tucked into the bed lovingly....

The young emperor picks up the jacket, a simple black bomber jacket with cute little Star Wars patches on it, and a small custom made hulkling one, which teddy’s finger tenderly stroked, on the back of it was the company’s logo, it had to be somewhere, teddy goes into his bag and pulls out a bottle of Billy’s cologne, which the boy had left him...

Spraying it on the jacket and nuzzling it, inhaling the scent...the scent of vanilla and firewood sent waves of homesickness over him as he led down snuggled into the jackets fur lining, tears welling in his ocean blue eyes...

“God I miss you...so so much..” he whimpers, eyes drowsily closing shut.

teddy is awoken a hour later by a tallish woman, she’s holding some form of war hammer in one of her hands, the other is on his shoulder...

“My emperor....you have a meeting in five minutes...” she calmly tells him, teddy immediately sits up and brushes himself down...trying to make himself look somewhat presentable

“uh thank you...but uhh call me teddy...” he awkwardly remarks...the woman escorts him to the throne room, where he quietly sits, unaware of Billy’s garment still being in his hands until the woman, Lauri-ell, calmly grabs it and holds it for the session...quietly peering at the patches with a air of curiosity..

After the 3hr meeting concludes, teddy immediately goes to get the jacket..”hey uh...lauri...can I call you that..uhh can I have that back” teddy stammers 

“Of course sorry my Leige, may I ask what the symbols meanings are??” Lauri-ell ponders as she hands the jacket back “and yes you may refer to me as such my emperor it would be a honour..” 

Teddy excitedly explains the patches meanings, how much he and billy enjoy the subject and what they mean..


	19. Chapter 19

After a little while, teddy returns to his room, grabbing his phone and listening to the voicemail left on it...

teddy presses the voicemail to listen to it and Kate’s voice plays, telling teddy that billy is currently fine, everything’s going well, and that his therapist is a little concerned about the nightmares but as long as he’s on the medication he should be doing fine..

“Oh thank god...” he squeaks, feeling able to continue with his day...he felt better knowing things were alright now...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for DOMESTIC FLUFF AND OPENING UP

The next morning, Billy is woken up by kate, who’s fully dressed and looks ready to go out, Lucky is sleeping right next to billy, Billy turns to kate sleepily and mumbles “why do you look so...dressed up? You know I can’t leave the house right...?” He grumbles, sitting up and yawning softly..kate smirks and sits down by him..  
“Who said that?” She responds

“You know who...” billy yawns as he goes to stand, only to wince and sit back down...

A flash of green enters the room, it stops by billy and teddy’s wardrobe and is in fact...

“Tommy?”

“Dude you look miserable..so kate still getting breakfast??” Billy’s brother half rambles,half shouts as he taps his foot rapidly against the floor...kate only nods before turning to billy

“Coming?” She asks, offering a hand to the young mage

“Uh sure but I kinda need to be able to yknow..walk..” billy hisses, his leg was severely bruised..something about muscle damage and no stressing it, then it hit billy like a light

“iwantobeabletowalkonthislegiwanttobeabletowalkonthisleg” billy starts to chant, blue aura emitting from his hands, his leg glows soft shades of the same colour before billy stops and stands.  
“Should last at least this morning” billy says carefully holding his casted arm..which Kate had taken the Liberty of doodling all over with glitter paint pens...

Tommy smirks at kate, who smirks back, before they both go downstairs to let billy change, not that billy honestly would’ve cared anymore...  
for some reason the idea didn’t phase him...billy shoves on a pair of deep blue skinny jeans, and a pastel blueish purple button up cropped shirt, patterned with space elements, such as planets and stars..  
he also tries to put some black, leather converse, but ends up needing Tommy to help him, who can’t help but tease his “baby” brother the entire time...the trio leave with lucky to a local IHOP, which was suprisingly friendly about lucky, probably because billy was the one holding the leash...

the trio sit and order before starting to chatter among themselves

“So how’s David? And America??” Billy quietly asks, in between sipping on a iced coffee..  
“David’s fine...out of town...just boring stuff..” Tommy mumbles, taking a drink of his soda, kate nods along with Tommy “America’s kinda off world...she said she needed to do something..” kate giggles “I mean we’ve been in touch but you know...” she shrugs

Billy nods along, sipping his iced coffee and sharing the whipped cream on top with lucky, who happily laps it off his hands

“Woah!! YOU HAVE NEW SCARS?!” Tommy blurts out, kate only sighs softly..

Billy looks down at his hands, he spots one or two light scars across his fingers, before looking back up

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...?”

Tommy lunges over the table and points at Billy’s collar bone, there’s a small scar, it’s wild looking...spreading out almost like a burn..

Billy goes to hide his face like he’s in a hoodie but remembers he’s not wearing one  
“Right sorry sorry...touchy subject..shouldn’t have..” Tommy looks away a bit as he says this..but his words are sincere and to be honest...that’s all that matters to billy

“It’s fine...just please don’t..”

“We won’t don’t worry...you know him..dumbass..” kate softly tells billy, tapping his hand quickly as their food arrives

“Uh can we get a bowl of whipped cream too..for the dog?” Kate excitedly asks...the waiter nods and returns with it, placing it by Luckys side..

The group eat and then leave..Tommy zips off to god knows where leaving just kate and billy, and Lucky..


	21. Chapter 21

“So hey..?” Kate asks billy, placing her hand on his shoulder “wanna go shopping..?” She snarkily asks 

“Oh I really shouldn’t...I’ve spent enough money on some new action figures recently...they were these super rare Luke Skywalker ones and I just couldn’t not buy them...” he rambles a little, running his hand repeatedly against his shirt...

“Yeah and now let’s buy more...or just browse up to you..no pressure..” kate jests, the pair decide to walk around Manhattan, Kate dragging billy into clothes stores, occasionally billy taking looks at stuff for himself or teddy...who he really wanted to talk to...

“I might call mama..uh I mean Wanda.....and ask her if she wants to meet up...” Billy quietly mutters whilst looking around a vinyl shop...kate looks over at him holding a Halsey vinyl..

“I think that’s a good thing...I mean she is your mom right..? I mean your...i don’t know your history’s complicated..” she jokes, carefully placing the vinyl disk back and petting luckys golden fur...

they leave and go back to the apartment, Billy is thankful for it considering the spell had worn off whilst they were eating...


	22. Chapter 22

Back at the apartment, kate makes sure Billy’s ok, and that lucky is fine, before sitting on the couch with billy “so...can we talk...?” She quietly asks billy, who’s watching a video on his phone 

“Yeah what’s up..?” 

“I feel like something up with you” kate almost whispers, she’s that quiet “you’ve been acting like you’re ok...but you seem..down..” she continues “you know you can talk to us right...even Tommy..”

They’re interrupted by a phone call, which kate takes, it’s a doctor asking about a appointment to remove Billy’s cast...they’re earliest is tomorrow morning which Kate accepts, much to Billy’s annoyance.

“Early morningssss...” he groans 

“Anyways...we were talking.” Kate jumps back onto the couch...

“Uh yeah...it’s hard to..” billy pauses, his eyes dart a little and his breaths grows shallow...before he continues “....I’d rather forget it...that’s why I don’t...mention it..that’s why I got upset when Tommy pointed it out..” tears form in Billy’s hazel eyes as he says this..Kate can only hug him..softly pulling him in, in the way only a friend could.. “it’s ok...you’re safe now..we’ll get you through this” kate wipes a tear off Billy’s face “no matter how hard it is..” she smirks 

billy nods and goes back to watching his video...


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, Teddy excitedly bursts into the throne room of the flagship with a: 

“cancel all my meeting tomorrow, I have plans” 

Teddy’s advisors at first confused, try to stop this from happening, until teddy explains further, at which point they agree, as long as he returns as soon as possible.

Teddy that night, goes to bed very hyper, buzzing, not being able to wait to see him, his billy, his husband! 

By the time Teddy gets to earth, the Kaplan’s have already picked Billy up, to which he grumbles as he shoves a pair of skinny jeans over his legs, and a plain black tank top over his head...getting in and out of that damned outfit was a nightmare..

on his way to the Kaplan residence, Teddy picks up some flowers and some gifts for billy... even though it was nothing seen as special, Teddy wanted to make sure that billy felt like he was...especially since he’d been away for quite a while, or it felt like that...

to be quite honest teddy felt it was no secret to anyone on the flagship, or even on Earth that he felt inadequate as a lover recently...unable to to be there for his injured husband when he needed him most...

When he gets to the residence..there’s a moments hesitation...Teddy feels a wave of anxiety over him, he ends up impulsively knocking on the door, which is opened by Kate. 

“Shhh dude he doesn’t know your here” she whispers as her and teddy walk inside, they go into the living room, where Billys sat with his parents, his back facing teddy, Tommy rushes over to the hoodie swaddled boy and covers his eyes “ok ok it’s here!” He blabbers out as he walks billy over to teddy, who immediately shifts into his familiar, more alien form. “Ok guess?” Tommy smirks and snickers as billy begrudgingly goes along with it 

“is it just lucky...not that I’d be mad he’s a good boy.. or Is it just a puppy in general...I like dogs...granted speaking of puppies, it feels like I’m married to a puppy sometimes..” he breathlessly smiles before frowning a little “I miss him...” 

Tommy uncovers Billy’s eyes and the frown disappears almost immediately, teddy can’t even get a “hello” out before Billy’s practically tackled him, making very happy sounding squeaks. Billy nuzzles into Teddy’s chest, as teddy attempts to sit up “hey it’s off!” He says, unravelling the hoodie sleeve to show a sleek black brace..

billy stammers a little..”but how did you..” 

“Kate told me!” Teddy squeals pulling billy up and holding him, like a mother would do to a child, billy hides his face in his hood as teddy litters him with kisses and hugs...Rebecca walks over and hugs the pair, making sure to avoid Billy’s arm 

“we were just about to have lunch..if you’re hungry..?”  
  


“I’m not..” billy mumbles 

“well...I kinda am..” teddy giggles..walking over to the kitchen and adjusting billy so he’s sat on his lap...teddy asks about Billy’s time without him to which begins a long ramble that’s only stopped at.

“then we went to ihop...”

”I thought you weren’t allowed to leave the house...?” Teddy puts on a annoyed tone but a fake playful one...

billy can only gulp as teddy holds him 

“Well I hope they at least made sure your leg didn’t get any worse..” teddy continues in the same tone 

billy nods and hugs teddy’s chest, which can’t help but make the taller smile tenderly...


	24. Chapter 24

Billy, Teddy, Kate and Tommy all head back to the couples apartment, deciding to hang out some more...Teddy unlocks their door and places billy onto the sofa, planting a kiss on his lips before going to the cupboards “I see you guys ate the snacks huh..?” He chuckles 

Kate giggles a little herself “well what can I say...taking care of a baby mage is hard work..” 

“Not a baby..” billy grumbles 

“Just a twink” Tommy interjects 

“I think I’m gonna go buy some more stuff...I will be right back..” teddy shoves a coat on and reverts back into his human form, after only just shifting back..kisses billy again and leaves..

“Got any booze..?” Tommy queries, deciding to look around their pantry 

“Even if we did I don’t drink..” billy pokes up and laughs a little 

“Top cupboard” kate blurts out

“KATE?!” billy hisses 

“Chill baby bro...I’ll only have..2.” He mumbles, opening some sort of fruity alcoholic drink..and sitting back down, he hands one to Kate and tries to hand one to billy 

“Noooo I’m not drinking teddy and my therapist will kill me...” 

“Come on just a sip..that’s it I’ll stop pestering you after that..” Tommy pleads

Billy groans and picks it up before knocking it back 

“Holy shit.??!” Kate and Tommy look to each-other and almost say at the same time 

In about five minutes Billy’s finished the bottle 

“What can I say...I’m miserable..” he blurts out, trying to stand up, but topples back down

After half a hour teddy returns to a wild scene

Kate and Tommy are both on the floor laughing their heads off and Billy’s stood on the couch just letting his feelings out...which teddy would’ve appreciated..if he wasn’t drunk

“so I have fuckin depression” billy pretty much yells...it’s like a decibel away...

“Ok what the fuck...is going on?!” Teddy walks over and picks billy up making him Yelp. “You are not supposed to drink...imagine if your powers went haywire...or even worse you fucked your own medication..bed..now!” Teddy speaks like a mom, it’s pretty hot..but also annoying when you just want to let go...

Teddy goes back downstairs to tuck Tommy and Kate up on the sofa, who must’ve passed out whilst he was taking billy upstairs..

After he’s done that he returns to billy fast asleep..which gives him some relief..at least there’s nothing wrong happening..teddy gets in beside billy and falls asleep...


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Billy wakes up to a feeling of roughness...this overwhelming feeling of...

“I fucked up...” billy groans, sitting up only to be met with teddy, he’s holding a tray, which he sets down to reveal breakfast, and then snuggles up next to Billy...

“Good morning...how are you feeling..?” Teddy ponders, kissing Billy’s neck... 

“Rough...” billy can only respond, nibbling at the toast on his plate...

“I bet...how many bottles did you drink last night..?” Teddy teases, taking a small bite of billy neck which makes him Yelp and blush...

“....I can’t remember..” billy whines, rubbing the spot on his neck..

“At least 3 considering both crates of 8 were missing..” teddy continues, lowering his voice and kissing Billy’s shoulder..

Billy purrs a little, wiping the crumbs off his mouth..and finishing his plate, he goes to take it downstairs but is tucked back in by Teddy..who takes the plate himself. 

Billy lies in bed, thinking about everything that’s happened..a wave of different emotions hit him, anxiety, depression, ecstasy, joy.. 

He’s broken out of this by the return of teddy, who scoops him up and lies billy on top of himself, starting to pet his hair, a soft grin grows on his face 

“You’re so cute...so so cute...” teddy purrs as he pets Billy’s hair, it had grown back out over the time..billy actually preferred it this way..fluffier and messier..Teddy’s hands run down Billy’s face to his ears, where he starts to play with the silver star earrings he’s wearing, his other hand runs a little lower, to his back, where teddy just rubs up and down it, bright blue twinkling eyes staring softly at Billy’s own hazel ones...

Billy decides to just rest his head on teddy’s chest, one hand behind teddy’s neck, and softly nuzzles into him, it makes teddy blush and purr a little...

The boys lie there cuddling for a while...happy and content..until the other two come upstairs 

“Oh shit sorry...” teddy gets up and carefully places billy back into bed..before racing downstairs and grabbing some cash “uh...here since you both looked after him..” he hands them both the money before he’s tackled by lucky, who somehow slept all of last night..

Teddy can only laugh and pet the golden retriever 

“Uh you don’t have to Y’know..” kate mumbles softly, she quite honestly felt guilty..

“No keep it it’s fine” teddy persists “I’m sure he was a pain in the ass at points..” 

The three hear a groggy sounding “rude” from upstairs which makes them laugh before Tommy and Kate go on their way, billy making sure to get as much love from lucky as possible...

And with that they were alone again..


	26. Chapter 26

After about a hour of cleaning up, since thankfully nobody trashed the apartment that much..Teddy comes back upstairs...with the snacks he bought last night...billy isn’t in the bed..

“BILLY?!” Teddy immediately panics, chucking everything and racing back downstairs 

“In the bathroom..” Billy shouts 

Teddy softly sighs with relief, feeling guilty for immediately resorting to panicking rather than common sense..he goes back upstairs to see billy...in all his glory..removing the brace off his hand 

“Was gonna get a shower...if you wanna join..” 

Teddy helps billy with the brace before smiling..

“Of course I do..I mean to be fair..could probably do with one myself” he chuckles

They both head into the bathroom and teddy begins to strip as billy gets in..

Billy can’t help but watch..I mean his husband was the best guy around, he snaps back to reality as teddy gets in..

“Want me to..since your arms still..?” Teddy softly asks, grabbing a bottle of shampoo...

“If it’s ok with you...I mean I can always return the favour..” billy stammers a little. 

“It’s fine baby...” teddy coos bringing billy closer to him, pouring some liquid into his hands, and beginning to knead it into Billy’s head, making sure to get every little corner...

Billy could only purr softly as teddy continued..the closeness and calm of the situation soothed him..any anxieties he woke up with weren’t there now..they could matter later..

For now it was him and teddy..and that’s all that mattered...


End file.
